El travieso, el galán, el vampiro y Rumanía
by suguintoulabruja
Summary: Una luz cegadora emergió del caldero. Cuando se disipó, había cuatro rumanos. El de atuendo rojo estaba confundido; el de atuendo verde se reía de su cara; el de atuendo morado parecía coquetearle con la mirada; finalmente el de atuendo negro decía que quería sangre. ¿Cómo podrá Arthur sobrevivir a todos ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Si, si, lo sé, ya estarán diciendo "Todavía no obliga a su rumano a responder las preguntas, pero ya sube un fic" ¡Pero! XD Estoy preparando algo especial y lo voy a subir junto con esas respuestas~ Así que tardaré un poquito en subirlas, pero espero que les guste~

Y regresando al fic~ No les quito más tiempo, solo un disclaimer y ya~

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi autoría (Por ahora (?)), le pertenecen al gran y Awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fines perversos (?)_

* * *

—¿Quieres recordarme para que era todo esto?— Habló la representación de Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, conocido por sus ENORMES cejas, su afición a la magia y su tsundere carácter.

—Para preparar la poción— Contestó su acompañante, la representación de Rumanía, Vlad Eminescu, de ojos rojos como la sangre y con un pequeño y brillante colmillo, se encontraba concentrado agregando los últimos toques a una poción contenida en un caldero.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero, ¿Para qué decías que servía? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño dirigiéndose hacia una esquina de la habitación para colgar su capa negra en un perchero.

—Decía algo de clones o algo así…no estoy seguro—Y entonces sonrío triunfante, pues parecía que ya había acabado.

—_Wait_, ¿No estás seguro? —Se giró frunciendo más el ceño, pensando por un momento la posibilidad de que su amigo solo le estuviera jugando una mala broma.

—Es que…el libro es antiguo, muchas palabras están borrosas y otras ya ni se ven, pero en esa página se veían claros los pasos y los ingredientes así que quise tratar~— Sirvió un poco de la mezcla en un frasquito de cristal dispuesto a bebérsela…

—_Are you a idiot?_ ¡No bebas eso _git_!—Trató de correr hacia donde estaba la otra nación e impedir que se bebiera aquella cosa, pero era demasiado tarde, el rumano ya estaba bebiendo la poción y aunque por un momento parecía que iba a escupirla por la cara de asco que hizo, terminó pasándosela toda.

—¡Puaj! ¡Sabía asquerosa! —Cerro lo ojos y saco la lengua, como un niño al que le dieron una medicina con mal sabor—Aunque no tanto como tus scones, Iggy, esos casi me mataron…

—_You git!_—Inglaterra tomó a su amigo por los hombros y lo empezó a sacudir—¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo!? ¡No sabemos que vaya a pasar! —Y lo empezó a sacudir aún más fuerte.

—_A-așteptare_ (E-espera)…me mareo~—El rumano sonreía y empezaba a hacer los ojos como espiral, pero entonces el caldero empezó a emitir una luz tan fuerte que hizo que Arthur soltara a Vlad y se hiciera para atrás, cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo para finalmente tropezar y caerse de sentón en el suelo.

Cuando la luz se disipó, el representante de Inglaterra retiro su brazo y trató enfocar su visión para saber qué había pasado.

—¡Hey! _Ești bine?_ (¿Estás bien?)—decía Rumanía…parece que no había pasado nada pero…¡Espera! ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de ropa? Arthur recordaba que su amigo traía un abrigo y un sombrerito rojo, pero ahora éstos eran de color verde…giró la cabeza hacia el caldero, y vio a otros dos rumanos, uno si traía el abrigo y el sombrero rojo, pero una cara de confusión que miraba en varias direcciones y el otro, estaba recargado en el caldero, traía el mismo conjunto que los dos anteriores, pero de color morado; olía una rosa y al notar que Arthur lo observaba, le dirigió una mirada seductora.

—¡Tengo hambre! Necesito un poco de sangre…—Inglaterra volteó una vez más, para toparse con OTRO Vlad, éste con un conjunto negro, miraba su estómago, el cual sostenía con ambas manos.

—¡Mira tu cara! ¡Luce tan graciosa! —Y el primer Rumanía que vio se empezó a atacar de la risa.

—_My God…¿What the hell…?_ —Arthur, empezó a hacerse hacia atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que se topó con un librero y un pesado y antiguo volumen cayó sobre su cabeza…

* * *

Y abrió los ojos…se encontraba en su sillón…Parece que todo había sido un sueño.

—¿Ya despertaste? — Su gran amigo, Vlad, estaba sentado a un lado del sillón, y lo veía preocupado

—¡Vlad! Tuve un sueño muy extraño, había otros tres como tú—Inglaterra empezaba a narrar su "sueño" cuando Rumanía lo interrumpió:

—Hehe~ sobre eso~—Se reía nerviosamente y se rascaba un poco su cabeza. En eso, el rumano de traje negro se asomó sobre el respaldo del sillón:

—_Fute_ (Joder), si no aparece pronto una hermosa doncella, tendré que beber tu sangre—Dijo mientras miraba a la nación de Inglaterra como si se tratara de un bistec poco apetitoso.

—¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Él es mío! ¿Verdad, _iubirea mea_? (Mi amor)—Arthur sintió como una mano enguantada acariciaba barbilla y al voltear se topó con el Rumanía de traje morado, que le sonreía seductoramente.

—¡Tu cara! —Una risa se escuchó, sip, era el Rumanía de traje verde, al que ya se le salían lágrimas de la risa—¡Haces caras tan graciosas!

Inglaterra miraba hacia todas partes con los ojos bien abiertos, y emitió un grito que debió escucharse hasta Marte:

—¡HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Continuará…quizá..._

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? X'3 Mi inspiración es especialmente cruel y ahora que no tengo tiempo ni de dormir me llega a mares~ No soy especialmente buena escribiendo, pero vi un par de imágenes donde había muchos Rumanías y con éste exceso de inspiración~ Técnicamente era mi obligación escribir éste fic XD

Procuraré subir el siguiente capítulo tan pronto despidan a mi maestro de matemáticas— cofcof, quiero decir, tenga tiempo :3

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Wiii! No sé porque, pero todo este santo día no he dejado de fangirlear ni por un segundo~ Tendría que hacer mi tarea, pero desperdiciar esta inspiración debe ser pecado. Así que les traje el siguiente capítulo (-w-)

* * *

De haber podido, probablemente hubiera saltado al techo y se hubiera quedado prensado de éste como un gatito asustado; pero al no ser posible, la nación de Inglaterra, rodó cayendo del sillón y pasando debajo de la mesita de centro, para posteriormente pararse y tomar un paraguas que se encontraba en la mesita antes mencionada y finalmente terminar acorralándose él solito en una esquina de la estancia, apuntado con el paraguas como si de un arma se tratase, al cuarteto de rumanos que lo observaban cómicamente.

—_It's your bloody fault!_ —Gritó Arthur histérico— ¡Tienes que solucionarlo, _you git_!— Y entonces apunto al paraguas hacia el rumano de morado que se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Si supiera hacerlo, lo haría ¡No creas que a mí sí me agrada esta situación! …Bueno…un poco…quizá, pero…¡Es aterrador ver a tantos como yo!—Protestó Vlad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—G_ive me the bloody book!_—Exigió el británico mientras arrojaba el paraguas a un lado y se dirigía al de abrigo rojo como sí se lo fuera a comer.

Rumanía obedeció sin objeciones a lo que le pedía y empezó a observar como su amigo pasaba rápidamente las páginas del viejo volumen.

—_Damn it… I can't see…_—Arthur entrecerraba los ojos tratando de distinguir aunque sea alguna frase, pero era imposible, varias letras estaban borrosas, había palabras que parecían manchones… ¿Cómo fue que _Romania_ logró hacer la _bloody_ poción con un _bloody_ libro en semejantes condiciones? Y entonces se le ocurrió algo— Llamaré a _Norway_ –Dijo para seguidamente sacar su celular y empezar a buscar el número del nórdico entre sus contactos.

Dos de los rumanos, el de rojo y el de verde, miraban curiosos tratando de distinguir que otros contactos tenía la nación en su móvil, mientras el que no paraba de exigir sangre, se recostó sobre el sillón apoyando su mejilla sobre la mano y mirando entre aburrido-molesto-hambriento al resto de los presentes mientras su estómago se quejaba.

—¡Aquí está!—Dijo Arthur triunfante por haber encontrado el número de su amigo noruego, pero al momento se paralizó: Sintió como dos brazos lo tomaban desde atrás, con las manos sobre su pecho y cómo una barbilla se posaba en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que la mejilla del "acosador" se recargaba un poco sobre la suya:

—_Iubirea mea~_ (Mi amor~) Estás muy tenso~—dijo el Vlad de conjunto morado, usando un tono meloso y bastante provocador.

Comenzó a bajar leeentamente sus manos por el cuerpo del inglés hasta llegar a Londres (You know what I mean) mientras que éste tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se sonrojaba proporcionalmente a como aquellas manos iban bajando; el rumano sonreía pícaramente al ver la reacción de Arthur y empezó a acercar sus labios a los del británico…

Pero entonces fue tacleado. Si, tacleado. De no haber soltado a Inglaterra, probablemente la tsundere nación lo acompañaría en el suelo. Había sido obra del de traje negro:

—¡Él será mi comida! ¡No quiero que lo estés manoseando!— Protestó mientras trataba de mantener a su semejante en el suelo.

Inglaterra, por otra parte, se encontraba en SHOCK, MUY sonrojado. El rumano de conjunto verde se acercó y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo frente a los ojos del inglés.

—_Aude~_ (Oye~) _¡Aude! ¡A-U-D-E!_—Se veía, trataba de aguantarse la risa, lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Arthur pestañeó un par de veces y pareció volver un poco en sí…pero seguía sonrojado:

—¡Vlad!—Chilló. Los dos rumanos que habían estado "más tranquilos" se giraron hacia él:

—¿Sí~?—Dijeron al unisolo.

—U-uno de ustedes o-o ¡Los dos! Controlen a…a…¡A los otros dos!—El pobrecillo aún seguía nerviosito por el asunto de su capital.

—¡Como diga capitán!—Canturreo el de verde. Se hizo unos pasos para atrás, tomo impulso y se arrojó contra los dos que compartían el color de ojos, que aún estaban peleando y acabo aplastándolos.

—¡Bolita! ¡Bolita!—Decía mientras brincaba sobre las otras dos naciones que lo jalaron del abrigo provocando que se resbalara y se diera en la cara. Entonces volteó con la cara roja del golpe y unas lagrimitas que ya no eran precisamente de risa. Y de ésta forma, en la estancia del inglés, se desató una batalla entre rumanos.

Inglaterra observaba la escena con un tic en el ojo.

—Aun sigues rojo—Dijo el único Rumanía que no se había involucrado en la batalla—Eh~ ¿Qué acaso te ha gustado que te tocara?—Sonrió burlonamente.

—_¡O-of course not!_ ¿Qué mierda te hace pensar eso? ¡Fue casi como si…! Como si _that frog_ me tocara…—Y si les parecía imposible, se sonrojo. AUN más.

—Ah~ Entonces si te gustó~ —Rio Vlad, provocando que el inglés le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

—_S-shut up!_…L-llamare a _Norway_…—y Arthur marcó el número.

Un sonido de espera…

Dos sonidos de espera…

—_Hei, jeg er Norge…_(Hola, soy Noruega…)

—_Norway!_ Hablo yo, _England_—Fue interrumpido.

—En estos momentos no puedo contestar, pero deja tu mensaje después del tono y quizá te llame. Si eres _Island_ (Islandia), no olvides llamarme _eldste bror_ (hermano mayor) y si eres _Danmark_ (Dinamarca), no te molestes en dejar el mensaje y no me vuelvas a llamar ahora ni nunca.—Y después de unos segundos se escuchó el dichoso tono.

—_Damn it!_—Dijo el representante de Inglaterra completamente frustrado. No iba a sobrevivir. Probablemente este era el fin del Gran Imperio Británico. Ya no había esperanzas. Pero sonó el timbre.

Vlad (El único y el original) fue a atender y se topó con nadie más y nadie menos que:

Lukas Bondevik, la representación de Noruega.

—_Hallo_ (Hola)—Saludó sin expresión aparente.—Fui a dejarte el gasto del pequeño Rybak* pero tu hermanito me dijo que habías venido a practicar magia con _England_ (Inglaterra, sí, se escribe igual en noruego según Google). Supuse que se meterían en problemas y vine para acá.—Trató de asomarse para ver qué pasaba dentro de la casa.

—¡Voy a tomar por ahora este jugo de tomate!—Se escuchó un grito semejante al de Rumanía en la cocina.

—¡Encontré porno bajo el cojín del sillón!—Y otra voz similar sonó.

—¿De verdad? ¡Yo quiero ver~!—Y otra voz más.

Vlad se retiró de la puerta, permitiéndole el paso al noruego. Éste observo a su alrededor: Un inglés de rodillas en el suelo completamente abatido, con un tic en uno de sus ojos; un rumano de verde que lo picaba con su dedo y lo miraba curioso; otro rumano de morado sentado en el sillón, mirando una revista PlayBoy y con una pequeña pila de revistar pornográficas al lado; otro rumano más en la barra de la cocina que bebía una botella grande de lo que parecía jugo de tomate y por último, el rumano de rojo que le había abierto la puerta y reía nerviosamente.

Manteniendo el resto de su cara inexpresiva, alzó ligeramente una ceja:

—¿Porno? ¿En serio?

_Continuará…quizá…_

* * *

¡Bine! Ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy~

Ah, sí, lo de Rybak. Bueno pues XD

Verán aquell s que sean fans de Harry Potter, sabrán que según Rowling, hay una reserva de dragones en Rumanía. Y hace poco, me dio por leer otra vez un librito mío (Escrito por Rowling-sama, como imaginarán) llamado "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" y bueno, pues, en la sección de dragones, Glob, casi me muero, me reía demasiado, tanto que me di un golpe contra la cama XD ¿Por qué? Bueno, por tres de las razas en especial que mencionan: El Hébrido negro (Según, originario de Reino Unido), el Longhorn rumano y el Ridgeback noruego~

Y como ya dije, tengo un exceso de inspiración últimamente, me dio por imaginar que Nor tiene un dragoncito mascota y lo ha dejado en la reserva de nuestro querido rumano para que lo cuide. Lo de "el gasto" es porque no creo que Noruega deje a su dragón nada más así, si no que se asegura de pagarle todo lo que necesite, comida, medicina, paticure (?) y para así tener una excusa para verlo. El nombre de "Rybak" si viene del cantante, porque a la hora de leer, me pareció algo similar "Ridgeback" y "Rybak" y porque también tengo un headcanon que dice que Nor AMA a Rybak~ Pido disculpas si he ofendido a alguien con esto último, no me lo tomen a mal…Además yo también lo amo~

Lo del hermanito (Y ésto solo lo aclaro para los que aún no leen el evento de Halloween de este año) Es Moldavia. El oficialmente confirmado *Llora de alegría* hermanito de Rumanía.

Y…ahora si ya es todo~

Agradezco a aquellas personitas que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews, me hacen muy feliz (QwQ)

Sus reviews hacen que Inspiración permanezca a mi lado, recuerden que sin ella no puedo continuar por más golpes que me dé en la cabeza~

Así pues ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Waa~ Un poco más y no actualizo hoy~ No se cómo se las ingenió aquella personita, pero había matado toda mi inspiración hasta que llegué, revisé y encuentro reviews que me la reviven. ;'D

Rue-Kirkland-chan~ PEACE~ \(-w-)/ El video si me sirvió de inspiración~ ¡Grazie~! ;D

Y ahora sí, ¡Comienza~!

* * *

Noruega se dirigió hacia su amigo inglés, el cual lucía como una especie de fantasma debido a la gran y lúgubre aura depresiva que lo rodeaba…

—_England…_—Dijo Lukas mientras acercaba lentamente su mano para tomar el hombro del británico.

Esa voz…solo podía ser…Arthur levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos vacíos del noruego. En ese momento, una luz de esperanza brilló en sus ojos y se aferró a las piernas de su amigo, enterrando su cara entre estás.

—_¡Norwaaay!_—Chilló Arthur—¡Pensé que no vendrías! ¡Que moría! O ¡Peor aún! ¡Me violarían!

—¿Violarte…?—El noruego levantó una ceja y miró a Vlad. Éste solo sonrío de forma burlesca y señalo con la vista al otro ojirojo de atuendo morado, que no se había percatado del nuevo invitado, pues seguía admirando las revistas del inglés.

—_I can't with them...please...help me..._ —Suplicó Inglaterra mirando a Lukas. Se escuchó una risa proveniente de cierto país, es decir, Rumanía ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? La posición en la que estaba el inglés era bastante sugestiva. Hincado, con la cara a la altura de Oslo, mirando hacia arriba y abrazando las piernas de la nación...

Inglaterra lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras el noruego solo suspiró cansado.

—Muy bien, déjenme ver el libro, veré que puedo hacer… —Terminó accediendo Lukas.

Arthur no lo hizo esperar ni un segundo (Literalmente) y le entrego el viejo ejemplar

—No creo que te sirva mucho, casi todas las palabras se han borrado—Comentó la nación.

Al comprobar lo dicho por su amigo, Noruega cerró sus ojos y colocó su mano arriba de las páginas del libro sin llegar a tocarlas. Entonces las hojas comenzaron a emitir un resplandor azulado hasta que permitieron ver claramente todas las palabras. El noruego empezó a leer toda la receta:

—Según esto, las réplicas desaparecerán por su propia cuenta, cuando la poción expire…

Inglaterra cayó de rodillas al suelo y estiró sus brazos hacia el techo mientras sonreía agradecido.

—_¡THANK GOD! ¡THANKS!_

—…Pero será dentro de unos días o quizá semanas.—Complementó Noruega. Si fuera más expresivo, probablemente hubiera hecho una _trollface_ porque tras esa última frase, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Arthur, quién inclinó la cabeza y empezó a golpear el suelo con su puño:

—_God… Why are you so cruel? WHY!?_

—Oh~ Pero si deberías estar agradecido _dragă~_ (Cariño~) Así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos~—Dijo cierto rumano que había dejado de leer porno y había ido a "consolar" al británico abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla contra su pelo.

—_L-let me go! You b-bloody bastard!_—Contestó el inglés tratando de quitarse de encima al rumano empujándolo, pero sin éxito. Vaya que ese _bloody git_ era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba…

Entonces, aquél Vlad lo cargó como si fuera una princesa o algo parecido y empezó a buscar una habitación:

—_H-hey! W-what are you doing?_ ¡Bájame ahora mismo!—Se quejaba un muy sonrojado Inglaterra, pero fue ignorado. El rumano se asomó a un cuarto, sonrío con malicia y se metió con el inglés en brazos, cerrando la puerta con ayuda de su pie.

—Mmm~—La piel de un noruego se erizó al sentir dos manos sobre sus hombros y una respiración cerca de su cuello—Siempre he querido probar la sangre de alguien que vive en el Norte~—Dijo el Vlad de traje negro abriendo su boca dispuesto a dar la mordida. Pero Lukas no es tan fácil. Apenas reconoció las intenciones del ojirojo su mirada se ensombreció y un enorme troll verde pareció detrás del rumano.

—Tsk—Chasqueó la lengua al sentir la presencia del ser mágico, alejándose de quién iba a ser su víctima.

Mientras tanto Rumanía, el de abrigo rojo, se dirigía a la cocina. Moría de hambre. Quizá, con algo de suerte encontraría algo comestible dentro del refrigerador del inglés…

Había pizza. Congelada. Parecía que llevaba un par de días…_Bine!_ si no estaba cocinada por Iggy, debía ser comestible y no podía pasar nada peor que un ligero dolor de estómago, nada especialmente grave. Además era mejor a tener el estómago vacío. Cogió una rebanada y se sentó en la barra de la cocina.

Y logró visualizarlos: Su réplica de traje negro y su amigo noruego, sentados en extremos opuestos de la sala, no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro. El de ojos rojos sonreía cínicamente y parecía decir "Como te distraigas me abalanzaré sobre tu cuello" mientras el otro, con una vena de molestia en su cara inexpresiva y un troll a sus espaldas decía "Inténtalo y te haré desaparecer antes de tiempo"

Esos dos parecían emitir rayos de los ojos.

Y Arthur apareció, caminando a paso veloz, ROJO hasta las orejas y sujetándose el pantalón.

—_Așteaptă, dragostea mea~!_ (¡Espera, amor mío~!)—Canturreó la réplica de conjunto morado—¡Aún no hemos empezamos! ¡Y olvidaste tu cinturón~!—Dijo mientras agitaba el artículo antes mencionado desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿¡No hay alguna forma de hacerlos desaparecer antes de tiempo!? ¡Al menos a uno! ¡No importa si se requiere de magia negra!—Se quejó Inglaterra con el de mirada vacía mientras se subía la bragueta.

—No. No decía nada en el libro. Es mejor no arriesgarse—Contestó sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos rojos.

Mientras, Vlad seguía observando, divertido, toda la situación, como si de una especie de comedia se tratara…quizá…¡Esperen! _Unu, doi ..._ (Uno, dos…) contó con sus dedos, ¡Falta uno! ¿Dónde se había metido el rumano de traje verde…?

_Continuará…quizá…_

* * *

¿Ha estado muy corto? ¡Lo siento! Muchas matemáticas, poco tiempo…y además necesito hacerles una pregunta para poder continuar~

¿Quieren que salga Rumanía 2P?

¡Dejen la respuesta en sus reviews!

Y para quellas que siguen **_Ask Romania_** ¡Sean pacientes! Ya casi tengo todo listo~¡Nos vemos~!


	4. Chapter 4

Últimamente tengo una fantasía alemana (?): Una torta enorme, rellena con puré de papa, salchichas grandes y queso y…y…Glob…tengo hambre…(.w.)

Bien primero ¡Perdón por tardar! Si tenía inspiración, pero…*Voltea hacia su cuaderno de Matemáticas* Por culpa de esa cosa no escribí nada aun estando inspirada…iré al Hades por haber desperdiciado esos momentos de elocuencia (?)

Rue-Kirkland-chan: ¡Pastaaa~! ( w)/ Esa es mi base alimenticia (?) Oh~ El segundo vídeo, ¡Uno de mis preferidos! Lo amo~ adsfadsfdasf lo había descargado, pero como otros de mis archivos hetalianos multimedia…quedó extraviado entre alguna de mis carpetas (;w;) Hacía tiempo que no lo veía~ ¡Grazie~! También después me dio por revisar mi carpeta de vídeos y…Joder, había vídeos bellísimos que ni recordaba tener X'3

Ah~ Inspiración~ La amo~ desearía que fuera una conmigo~ (?)

Cofcof, creo que he hablado demasiado (UwU'') ¡Comienza!

* * *

Y las otras dos naciones también ser percataron:

—¿Qué no había otro…otro Rumanía?—Preguntó Noruega apartando al fin la mirada del ojirojo de traje negro para voltearse hacia el británico.

Arthur palideció _¡Fuck!_ ¿Qué _bloody_ mierda estaría haciendo?

Mientras tanto, el rumano de traje negro se había puesto a espaldas del noruego. Abrió su boca dejando al descubierto dos filosos colmillos blancos (Si, él si cuenta con dos colmillitos~) y se empezó a acercar lenta y silenciosamente al nórdico…Cuando considero que la distancia era lo suficientemente cercana, trato de abalanzarse sobre éste, pero Lukas se dio cuenta a tiempo y se inclinó hacia un lado, provocando que el de dentadura filosa se cayera de cabeza y terminara golpeándose la espalda con uno de los extremos de la mesita de centro.

—Esto no se quedará así…—se quejó un adolorido Rumanía—Y no me rendiré hasta probar tu cuello…

Pero vayamos un poco atrás, antes de que Noruega entrara a la casa de Inglaterra:

El Rumanía de traje verde miraba a un deprimido inglés. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y comenzó a picarlo para ver si se movía, se enojaba…¡O algo!

Un brazo, la mejilla, la otra mejilla, una pierna y ¿Por qué no? Hasta el trasero le picó. Pero Inglaterra no reaccionaba. Ya comenzaba a dar algo de miedo, en especial por esa aura tan lúgubre. El rumano tomo al inglés de los hombros y lo empezó a sacudir:

—¡Muévete! ¡Haz algo! _Sunt plictisita!_ (Me aburro!)

Pero Arthur estaba completamente abatido, pensando-murmurando algo como _"Oh God, What did I do for deserve this? Why are you so cruel with me?"_

Vlad hizo un puchero y se volteó, viendo así a Flying Mint Bunny haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran. Dejo en paz al inglés y se fue a perseguir a la criatura.

Lo terminó perdiendo de vista cuando llego al pasillo, donde la puerta que daba al sótano aún estaba abierta. El de ojos rojizos decidió bajar por las escaleras y ahí estaban: Los ingredientes, el caldero, los libros…Aún estaba la poción que lo había traído junto a los otros dos rumanos. Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios ¿Y si bebía un poco? Sería divertido tener a otro 10 rumanos~ Pero...¡Nah!. Mejor iba a experimentar un poco con los ingredientes…

Y volviendo al presente

—_Where? Where!? WHERE!?_ —Buscaba desesperadamente Inglaterra arrojando los cojines de los sillones, abriendo las cortinas y buscando detrás de los libreros, recibiendo ocasionalmente un pellizco en el trasero de parte de cierto rumano de traje morado.

Noruega por otro lado, buscaba más tranquilamente, revisando las habitaciones al mismo tiempo que cuidaba su cuello de un ojirojo de conjunto negro, que seguía tratando de morderlo.

Cuando Lukas revisaba el baño, aquel Vlad cayó literalmente del techo. Si se hubiera tardado un solo segundo más en reaccionar, probablemente ahora andaría con dos marcas circulares en su cuello.

Y nuestro querido rumano, por su parte, se terminó su rebanada de pizza, y, con el estómago satisfecho empezó a buscar. Algo le decía que debía ir al sótano, y bueno, siempre escucha esas vocecitas, porque son muy sabias y nunca se equivo- Por que sí. Porque por algo deben de escucharse.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con un despreocupado rumano que silbaba una melodía de H*arry Pott*er mientras mezclaba distintos ingredientes en el caldero.

—Eh, ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó.

—No tengo ni la menor idea~ —Sonrió el de sombrerito verde.

—¡Pero eso podría ser peligroso! No sabes que podría pasar…—Le riñó como si él nunca lo hiciera.

—O~ Podría descubrir algo realmente _uimitoare~_ (Asombroso~)—Respondió sin prestarle gran atención y agregando otro tanto de cosas.

Rumanía miró el caldero que parecía hervir, con el ceño un poco fruncido…Por un lado, pensaba, debería detener a su réplica antes de que pasara otra cosa, e Iggy le arrancara la cabeza. O peor aún: Lo atara a una silla junto a Rusia y lo obligara a ver todas las películas de Cr*púsculo seguidas mientras Hungría trataba de alimentarlo con sus scones ingleses. Vale, quizá exageraba pero…Por el otro lado, era bastante tentador ver qué pasaría si mezclaba un par de cosas con pelo de unicornio, además de que le había divertido ver como sus réplicas, resultados de haber hecho una receta al azar, molestaban a sus amigos…

—¿Necesitas ayuda~?—Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Mientras tanto arriba:

—¡Suéltame! _You, git!_ Se quejaba un sonrojado Inglaterra.

El rumano de traje morado lo estaba abrazando de tal manera que podía tocar Londres y el británico no podía mover los brazos.

—_Niciodata~_ (Nunca~)—Le respondió mientras le hacía cariños en la mejilla con su nariz.

—_Norwaaaay! Help me!_—Chilló la nación.

El aludido también estaba "ocupado" y por ésta palabra entiéndase, miraba fijamente al poseedor de los dos colmillos para mantenerlo a distancia de sí mismo.

Y en ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión acompañado de un temblor. Del pasillo empezó a salir humo. Arthur aprovechó que su Vlad aflojó el agarre para escaparse y cubriéndose con sus manos la boca y la nariz, se dirigió hacia el aparente origen de la explosión: El sótano. Noruega se dio cuenta de esto e imito sus acciones.

Al bajar se encontraron a dos Rumanías tosiendo y uno de ellos tratando de apartar el humo agitando una mano. Cuando el humo se disipó Arthur fue el primero en hablar:

—_What the fuck is happening here!?_

—Solo hacíamos un par de experimentos~—Dijo el de conjunto rojo aun tosiendo un poco.

—¡Y en uno de esos conseguimos un gatito!—Mencionó su acompañante mientras tendía hacia los recién llegados un gatito con pelaje como rubio acaramelado, con la carita blanca al igual que el pecho y las patas. Tenía también, anillos blancos en la cola. Se veía ligeramente pachoncito pero los detalles más relevantes eran sus ojos rojos y un colmillo sobresaliente, más filoso que el resto. El minino observo a las naciones, bajo un poco las orejas y bostezó. Noruega observó el gesto y se podría jurar que sus mejillas tomaron un ligero e imperceptible tono rosa. Tomó al gatito en brazos para acariciarle detrás de las orejas, a lo que el animalito respondió con ronroneos gustosos.

Pero Inglaterra no estaba tan feliz:

—_You…you…YOU ARE FUCKING BLOODY BASTARDS!_—Rugió con una fuerza impresionante, que pudo haber aterrado hasta al mismísimo Satán.

Momentos después de éste incidente, arriba, en la estancia del inglés, había cuatro rumanos arrinconados en una esquina, (dos de ellos, de trajes color verde y rojo, con chipotes del tamaño de un puño en sus cabezas) vigilados por un enorme troll verde. El dueño de éste y su amigo británico, estaban sentados juntos en un sillón, recargados el uno sobre el otro, exhaustos, y con la cabeza gacha. El gatito dormía plácidamente en las piernas de Lukas.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué también tengo que estar aquí?—Se quejó un rumano de abrigo rojo.

—_Because_ ¡Tú también eres un _bloody_ peligro, _git_!—Gritó Arthur—¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos ellos? Dijiste que esto duraría días o semanas—Se volteó hacia Lukas, con una mirada suplicante.

El noruego solo se quedó callado unos momentos, acariciando un poco el lomo del minino, cuando de repente, levanto la cara y miró al inglés. Casi parecía que su cara brillaba.

—Tengo una idea—Contestó.

El troll llevaba a los 4 rumanos y seguía a Noruega.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Dijo uno de traje verde, mirando curioso el paisaje

—_Iubirea mea~_ ¿Quieres _a face iubesc_ (hacer el amor) al aire libre~? Veo unos arbustos por allá~—Dijo otro de morado mientras trataba de zafar uno de sus brazos del agarre del troll. Inglaterra se sonrojo y murmuro:

—Es horrible…como si hubieran encerrado al pobre Vlad junto con _France_ por varios meses…

Se escuchó un el rugido de unas tripas.

—Tengo hambre—dijo el de abrigo negro—Se me antoja la sangre fría de un nórdico.

Y ese nórdico se cubrió el cuello con ambas manos, como si ese Rumanía pudiera liberarse y abalanzarse sobre de él en cualquier momento.

El último rumano, de conjunto rojo iba haciendo un puchero y rezongando en voz baja algo que sonaba como "¿Yo peligroso? Si como no~, al menos no he mandado personas al hospital con mi comida"

Y finalmente el grupito llegó a su destino: La casa de Rumanía.

—¡Vlad! ¿Podrías darnos las llaves, _vennligst_ (Por favor)?—Gritó Noruega.

—¡Bájenme de aquí y yo les abro!—Contestó el dueño de la casa.

Inglaterra miro a Noruega con cara de "Ni de chiste le hagas caso" pero Noruega es una buena nación que confía en sus amigos y le hizo la seña a su troll para que soltara SOLO a uno.

Una vez abajo, Rumanía empezó a buscar su llave en el abrigo, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se giró con la llave aun en mano hacia sus dos amigos mientras preguntaba:

—¿Y porque me trajeron aquí? ¿Eh?—Pero su duda no fue resuelta. El inglés le arrebató rápidamente la llave y el troll lo empujó hacia el interior de la casa mientras entraba con sus otras tres réplicas. Seguidamente Noruega cerró la puerta y se escuchó el sonido de la llave en la cerradura.

Rumanía parpadeó atónito unos segundos y comenzó a golpear la puerta:

—¡Hey! ¿¡Que creen que están haciendo!? ¡Esto es ilegal! ¡Si leí la Declaración de Derechos Humanos! ¡Aunque no recuerde en que apartado lo establece!

—_Unnskyld_ (Lo siento) Vlad, pero no podemos estarlos cuidando y aquí es donde creemos, causarán menos desastres. Pero no te preocupes, volveremos en un rato.

—¿¡Que rayos significa eso!?—Chilló el rumano—_¡Norvegia! ¡Anglia!_ (¡Noruega! ¡Inglaterra!)—Siguió golpeando ahora más frenéticamente la puerta.

—Ahora a casa, _Right?_—Preguntó Inlgaterra.

—No pienso dejarlo así. Ven, vamos, Bulgaria vive cerca ¿No?—Contesto Lukas mientras caminaba en dirección a casa del búlgaro.

—_¿Angliya, Norvegiya?_ (¿Inglaterra, Noruega?) ¿A que debo la visita?—Preguntó extrañado la representación de Bulgaria, Stefan Sirakov, un joven de cabello azabache y ojos verdes que tenía una afición por golpear italianos con un palito de madera.

—Rumanía te necesita—Dijo el noruego. Y sin más explicaciones tomó a Stefan de la muñeca empezando a conducirlo de regreso a casa de su amigo de ojos rojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Le ha pasado algo?—Al escuchar "Rumanía" el chico no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó guiar por la nación del broche en forma de cruz.

Lukas aceleró el paso sin contestar a la pregunta, lo cual el de cabello azabache no reclamó, ya que sabía que la nación era de pocas palabras.

Al fin, llegaron nuevamente al hogar del rumano. Noruega posicionó al confundido búlgaro en frente de la puerta mientras el inglés abría la puerta con ayuda de la llave. Cuando lo hizo, empujaron a Stefan hacia el interior de la casa:

—¡Eh! ¿Pero que hace—Y cerraron la puerta una vez más.

El chico de ojos verdes pestañeaba bastante confundido. Pero estaba aquí por su amigo rumano, le dijeron que lo necesitaba:

—¡Vlad! ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué esos dos actúan tan raro?

Y desde un rincón oscuro, se vio un brillo rojizo: El primero en atacar fue el de traje verde:

—¡Bulgariaaaaaaaaa~!—Se arrojó al búlgaro, abrazándolo del cuello y restregándose contra su pecho.

—¿Eh? Pero parece que estás bien…¿Sabes porque esos dos han cerrado la puerta de esa forma?

—Oh Bulgaria~—Alguien se aferró a su brazo derecho. Cuando volteo, vio a…Rumanía. ¡Espera! El de cabello azabache giro su cabeza. Ahí seguía, restregándose contra su pecho, su amigo rumano. Se volvió una vez más: Abrazado a su brazo, su amigo rumano ¿¡Qué!? Confundido miraba a los dos rumanos cuándo sintió una mano sobre su capital.

—¿Qué te parece si traes ese disfraz tuyo, el que te ibas a poner éste Halloween, y jugamos unas horas~? Intenta someter a mi titán~—dijo con un tono sugerente, haciendo énfasis en "mi titán", el que estaba agarrando su brazo y ahora también a Sofía, supongo que, ya sabrán que se trataba del de abrigo morado.

—Tu corazón…lo escucho…y está agitado—Dos brazos rodearon la cintura de Stefan y una mejilla se recargó sobre su espalda, como si tratara de oír algo—Tu sangre debe estar caliente y yo me muero de hambre—Subió la cabeza hasta a la altura de su cuello y lo lamió de abajo a arriba, lentamente, como si lo saboreara, causando que el búlgaro se erizara. Trato de girar la cabeza y de reojo vio a…otro…otro ojirojo pero de traje negro.

—¡Todos ustedes aléjense de él! ¡Es **MI** Bulgaria!—Gritó una voz similar a las anteriores. Otro. OTRO Rumanía, de conjunto rojo, caminó molesto y trató de todas las formas que pudo, apartar a todos del búlgaro—¡Déjenlo! ¡Es mío! ¡Consíganse el suyo!—Siguió reclamando e intentando en vano alejar a sus réplicas.

Del otro lado, Arthur y Lukas estaban recargados de espaldas sobre la puerta.

_—¡O-oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡No metas mano ahí! ¡Ah! ¡Suelta eso! Nnhg…—_Era lo que escuchaban.

—N-no debimos meter al pobre chico en esto. No sabemos si sobrevivirá—Dijo sonrojado y preocupado el de cejas pobladas.

—Mejor el que nosotros—Contestó el del ricito flotante—Además, le gusta Rumanía ¿No? Le hemos enviado al paraíso antes de tiempo.

_—¡Saca eso de ahí! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!—_La voz de Bulgaria nuevamente.

—Que Dios se apiade de él—Dijo Inglaterra, agachando la cabeza y poniéndose una mano en el pecho, como si la nación no fuera a salir de ahí.

—Me siento como la época vikinga, cuando ofrecía sacrificios a los dioses… —Dijo Noruega, con los ojos iluminados por _sus buenos recuerdos._

—Mañana venimos para recoger lo que quede de él y para ver si todo ya volvió a la normalidad.

—No exageres, si vivirá. Espero. No seamos pesimistas.

Y así, ambas naciones se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

—No puedo esperar para tirarme a la cama, ha sido fatal…—Suspiró Arthur mientras abría la puerta de su casa y era recibido por un gatito de ojos rojos, que le maulló de forma alegre—Si has causado desastres, te mandaré con el resto—Dijo, de una forma amistosa y bromista, más que amenazante.

No le prestó gran atención a su entorno, fue directo a la cocina y puso la tetera. Cuando regresó, menos mal, tenía cerca el sillón para sostenerse, porque si no…

Sentado en el sofá individual, leyendo tranquilamente un libro con ayuda de unos lentes de medio armazón de color plateado, estaba un joven muy parecido a su amigo Vlad, pero con la diferencia de que tenía los ojos azules y vestía una camisa azul claro cuyo primer botón estaba desabrochado y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, junto con un pantalón beige, un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada y unos zapatos café claro de agujeta. No podía faltar el sobrerito, por supuesto, el cual hacía juego con la camisa y las cintas con el pantalón, lo traía del lado opuesto al que el Rumanía que conocía tendía a traerlo. Su colmillo estaba en el lado derecho de su boca.

El chico pausó su lectura y miró a Inglaterra, el cual tenía los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

Se retiró los lentes y se los colgó en la camisa mientras cerraba su libro.

—Así que tú eres el primer jugador de ese demente…—Dijo serio, mientras veía al inglés de pies a cabeza, como si lo analizara…

…Continuará…quizá…

* * *

Buscaba una excusa para meter a neko-Rumanía…y para hacer referencia al disfraz del Bul (.w.)

Bien, habrán notado que el capítulo ha sido más largo…esto ha sido por…dos…tres…¡Cuatro! razones, que son:

1- Exceso de inspiración acumulada debido a que no pude actualizar los últimos días.

2- Sé que ya deseaban ver a cierto búlgaro~

3- Y a un rumano 2P~

4- Me tardaré un poco en volver actualizar.

Esto último deben agradecérselo a mis profesores :D Lo cuales son unos monstruos desalmados sin corazón que quisieron darme un "Buen Fin" (Los que vivan en México entenderán)

Bien, creo que éste capítulo no requiere explicaciones así que…

¡Ah! Una cosa, sí. Verán: Releyendo el fic junto a una amiga, me doy cuenta de que en mis capítulos anteriores tenía algunos errores de redacción. Si llegan a ver algún error de cualquier tipo, en cualquier capítulo ¡No duden en decírmelo!

También si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja, ya sea de la historia, de la forma que escribo, etc. Díganmelo. Su opinión es muy importante para que pueda mejorar. - Siento que eso me ha salido como un comercial (.w.)

Eso es todo, espero poder actualizar pronto~ Si veo reviews trataré de hacer un esfuerzo para actualizar antes (-w-)

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Perdonen la tardanza! No había tenido tiempo de subir el capítulo (;w;)

Vale, si hubo un día, pero fue precisamente un día en el que mi inspiración murió... y la muy desgraciada revivió ya en la noche, cuando cenaba y veía un vaso de salsa…¡Pero ya tenía que irme a dormir! Y no pude escribir nada...

Y gracias a Química y Matemáticas…cofcof, sé que eso no les importa, de hecho ni a mí (?) así que

¡Comienza!

* * *

—P-p-pero t-todos…en c-casa…solo eran 4 y-y tu…—Inglaterra no paraba de tartamudear. Los había visto, solo eran cuatro, solo cuatro y habían sido una pesadilla ¿¡De donde mierda había salido el!? Estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular una oración decente.

El del colmillo recargó su codo en uno de los brazos del sillón, luego su barbilla en la mano, soltó un suspiro y habló:

—¿Podrías organizar tus ideas y luego hablar? No te entiendo nada…—Sonaba demasiado formal y serio, si no fuera por su apariencia, no se parecería en nada a su amigo Rumanía.

—Eh…eh…—Aquella mirada azul lo ponía nervioso, era demasiado fría, pero no era como la de Noruega, tenía algo diferente..—¿C-como has llegado aquí?—Logró formular al fin.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene algo ver con…—Miró al gatito que se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de la nación de cejas pobladas. Éste al sentir que lo miraban, bajo las orejas y dio un brinquito hacia atrás, echándose a correr para ocultarse.

Arthur observó la escena y puso los ojos en blanco

—_It's a joke…all this has to be a joke._ (Es una broma…todo esto tiene que ser una broma)

* * *

-Mientras todos estaban fuera-

El pequeño felino que dormía tranquilamente en el sillón se despertó. Miró a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie, decidió explorar la casa. Se metió bajo los cojines del sillón, en las alacenas de la cocina, se paseó sobre las encimeras, (Y en una encontró un ratón muerto al lado de unos scones que parecía, llevaban ya un par de días) Miró las habitaciones de la casa y se durmió un ratito más en el lavabo del baño. Incluso jugó con unas pixies que se encontraban en la entrada. Finalmente bajo al sótano (El cual nadie se había molestado en cerrar) y se asomó al caldero. Como todo buen rumano, se subió a los estantes y tiró un par de frascos con ayuda de su cola, pero mientras trataba de tirar uno especialmente pesado con ambas patas, terminó cayendo al trasto.

Con ayuda de garras y su fuerza de voluntad, logró alcanzar la salida, aunque acabó volcando el caldero en frente de un espejo. El minino rodó y se pegó con el objeto antes mencionado, se sacudió, y al ver su reflejo, saltó hacia atrás y se crispó gruñéndole, pero al notar como sólo copiaba sus acciones empezó a hacer una serie de poses: Se sentó, se echó, se puso panza arriba y trato de mantenerse sobre sus dos patitas traseras…Al final se acercó y poso sus patas en el espejo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y movía una oreja. Terminó bajándolas y se fue corriendo a la habitación del británico, subiéndose a su cama y revolcándose en las cobijas para secarse, porque aún andaba empapado.

Pero abajo el desastre no quedo sólo ahí. Las huellitas mojadas del animalito que se habían quedado impregnadas en el espejo empezaron a brillar. El líquido que quedó regado también lo hizo, y por último el espejo también resplandeció, saliendo así el rumano de ojos azules.

* * *

Imaginarse eso había sido difícil para Arthur, porque ¡Joder! Era un gato. Un animal de cuatro patas, sin pulgares, que no podría haber hecho nada peor que comerse su despensa y arañarle los muebles, pero noooo, _that cat_ había conseguido otra réplica, una especialmente extraña que le causaba…escalofríos.

—Eh...—El británico no sabía que decir. Normalmente era Vlad el que solía comenzar las conversaciones.

—Estoy cansado, quiero irme a dormir—Dijo el del sombrerito mientras bostezaba y se cubría la boca con una mano.

—¡Ah! _Well_…ya está oscuro allá afuera y la casa de _Romania_ queda lejos…supongo que…tendrás que quedarte aquí—terminó diciendo con resignación—_But! Wait!_ ¡No trates de intentar meterme mano, ni de beber mi sangre ni de causar algún tipo de desastre!—Dijo saltando hacia atrás y poniéndose a la defensiva tsun, tsun.

Rumanía alzó una ceja con incredulidad:

—No veo porque lo intentaría…

—_Right, well…_te traeré unas cobijas para—…y sintió aquella gélida mirada sobre él…—p-para que duermas _h-here_—…parecía escanearlo, examinarlo, atravesarlo…—¡Ya, ya! ¡Suficiente! ¡Puedes dormir en mi habitación si eso es lo que quieres!—Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y giraba la cabeza, pero al no recibir una respuesta giró una vez más y abrió un ojo…seguía mirándolo—_What else you want!?_ (¿¡Qué más quieres!?)—Chilló.

—_Nimic~_ (Nada~)—Dijo sonriendo de una forma burlona por la reacción. Se paró, pasó al lado del inglés, se acercó un poco a su oído y le susurró—pero si tanto insistes, puede que te haga…una pequeña visita nocturna…—Y siguió la trayectoria hasta el cuarto.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como suaves y gélidas caricias en el oído de Inglaterra. Esa noche definitivamente no iba a poder dormir.

* * *

Bulgaria logró escapar. Todos se habían quedado dormidos encima de él, aplastándolo, pero logró escabullirse (Lo cual no era una tarea tan difícil, considerando que Rumanía tiene el sueño bastante pesadito al igual que sus réplicas) y salir a duras penas por la ventana del baño.

Debían ser como las 9:00 de la mañana. El búlgaro estaba bastante desorientado, la noche había sido…había sido...

Iba caminando lento, traía la mirada algo perdida, su cabello estaba despeinado y su uniforme desordenado, la corbata deshecha y algunas partes de la chaqueta y el pantalón con pequeños cortes, como si fueran rasguños. Se veían un par de mordidas en el cuello (Aunque no fuera el único lugar donde había) y traía una mejilla manchada por un líquido blanco. Bueno, no solo la mejilla, su uniforme también tenía varias manchas blancas, algunas eran de yogurt, otras, bueno, obviamente eran de crema batida. Nah, eso nadie se lo cree. Ustedes saben de qué eran en realidad. ¿Les mencioné su trasero? Bueno, pues le dolía de una forma espantosa, probablemente no se podría sentar bien en un par de semanas (Y eso con suerte) sin mencionar su cadera, que no estaba mejor. [Y aquí, mis queridas lectoras, deben usar su imaginación *Hace un arcoíris con las manos* para saber que pasó~]

Pasó cerca de la casa de cierta húngara que en ese momento se encontraba barriendo el patio de su casa.

—¿Acaso ese es…?—Se protegió la vista de los rayos del sol con ayuda de su mano y entrecerró los ojos—¿Bulgaria?—Giró la cabeza y notó que el de cabello azabache venía de la casa del rumano—_Te jó Isten_ (Dios mio)—Hungría fue corriendo a "auxiliar" al que fue su camarada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—_Bulgária_ (Bulgaria) ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Pero si solo mirate!—Exclamó mientras examinaba a detalle al búlgaro.

—_Ako, ako…_(Si, sí) Estoy bien no te preo—no le permitieron terminar.

—No, no lo estás. —Lo tomó de los hombros—Ha sido culpa de ese mal intento de vampiro ¿Verdad? ¡Ya me las pagará! ¡Voy a darle una lección!—Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban por la ilusión de ver dos chicos demostrándose amor. Cargo a Stefan (El cual estaba demasiado débil como poner un poco de resistencia) y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa del rumano.

Al llegar empezó a golpear fuertemente digo, a tocar la puerta del hogar del de ojos rojos:

—¡_Románia_ (Rumanía), animal! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo, tenemos cuentas que ajustar!

—¡No, nononnono no no! ¡Aún no me recupero! ¡No podré resistir más veces!—Chilló Bulgaria, pero esto último solo avivó la flama de Hungría, quién empezó a patear la puerta hasta derribarla.

Con ayuda de su mano derecha sostenía a Stefan, para que no se fuera a caer y en la otra mano sostenía una cámara de video. Sus ojos ardían en flamas y tenía una sonrisa un tanto macabra. Pero sus ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando observó con detenimiento la escena:

Tres rumanos jugando "UNO". El que traía el abrigo negro le mostró los dientes y se escondió en un lugar donde había sombra, huyendo de la luz del sol que había dejado entrar al derribar la puerta. Otro, de abrigo verde, ladeó un poco la cabeza al ver a los recién llegado, y aprovechó la distracción para hacer deshacerse de unas de sus cartas añadiéndolas a la mano del de traje morado, el cual al ver al indefenso búlgaro, sonrió de manera seductora e hizo un movimiento con su mano que recordaba al manotazo de un gato mientras hacía un "Grrr"

Elizabeta abrió bien los ojos y sin soltar su cámara, se talló los ojos con su muñeca.

—¡H-Hungría!—Se escuchó. Un poco más al fondo de la sala, acostado sobre un sillón y mirándola de cabeza estaba Vlad. Se veía sorprendido por que no la esperaba, e increíblemente feliz de verla dada la situación.

—¿Eh? ¿Bulgaria logro salir?—Dijo con cansancio Arthur, que venía llegando y poco después bostezó. No había dormido en toda la noche.

—¡O-oye!—Se quejó Bulgaria. Hungría volteó y vió que un rumano de ojos azules lo había tomado de la barbilla y lo observaba con curiosidad. Volteaba la cara de éste de un lado a otro, analizando sus rasgos. Stefan tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—¡Gatito!—Se acercó el de abrigo verde a los pies de la húngara, para cargar a un gato de ojos rojos y rascarle detrás de las orejas.

—¿Q-qué está pasando aquí…?—Dijo Elizabeta, mirando a todos los rumanos que había, bastante confundida y puede que hasta un tanto asustada…

Continuará…quizá…

* * *

_**Info. De Rumanía 2P (-w-)**_

_Su nombre humano es Ioan Eminescu._

_A diferencia de su 1P que generalmente actúa sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, él analiza las opciones y posibles resultados de cada una._

_No soporta ver sangre (como de una cortadita) le da asco._

_Es muy serio y formal._

_Le divierte torturar psicológicamente a otros._

_Trata con más respeto a Hungría._

_Es más frio, no se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, Moldavia o sus criaturas mágicas._

* * *

[Y bien, ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? ¡Sí! A lo rumanos 2P les gusta analizar cosas~ Quiero decir, cualquier rumano es un peligro si se les dejan los instrumentos necesarios~ Recuerden no hacerlo sin supervisión de un noruego.]

¿Sabes? Eso me ofende…¿Cuándo he hecho explotar tu casa o algo parecido? *Se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero indignado*

[No lo has hecho porque los ingredientes que sobran de tus pociones y los libros de magia los guardo en una caja bajo mi cama (.w.)]

¿Bajo…tu cama…? *Sonríe de forma traviesa y corre al cuarto de su usser*

[Oh, dritt. Tendré que buscar un nuevo escondite.

¡Bien! *Modo comercial barato de televisión: ON* Tenemos a 5 sensuales rumanos y ¿Por qué no? Un sensual minino rumano~ A partir de hoy, voy a estar aceptando pedidos de cualquier, ejem, ejem, CUALQUIER pareja siempre y cuando (obviamente) sean con Vlad~ No importa que tan crack sea, si involucra a ésta nación, haré un capítulo de ellos. ¿Por qué? Ya estamos en épocas navideas, erá divertido y sho sé lo que se siente cuando quieres que tu OTP reciba más amour (QwQ) (?) También vale de Nekotalia.

Así que, ¡Adelante, adelante! dejen en sus reviews lo que desean ver~

*Modo comercial barato de televisión: OFF*

El siguiente capítulo está casi terminado y lo subiré un poco después. Luego de eso vendrán los capítulos de pedidos~

*Se escucha una explosión proveniente de su cuarto* (;w;) Mientras no haya…]

¡Usser! ¡Creo que lo que se está incendiando es tu guía de Mate~!

[(;A;) ¡Es para mañana! ¡Y por primera vez la tenía puntual! Recuerden dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias, etc, etc, ¡Nos vemos!

¡Mi guíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Corre a tratar de salvarla*]


	6. Chapter 6

¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! (?) Ya quisiera, sé que no me han extrañado (QwQ)

Esta vez no tengo excusas…o, bueno, ¿Me perdonarían si les digo que hace poco comencé a ver Kuroshitsuji y que como Sebastian es tan jodidamente sensual y hace que me exploten los ovarios cada que dice "Yes My Lord" y Ciel es toda una monería que se ve bien violable no había podido continuar? *Carita del gato con botas*

(UwU'') De cualquier forma, ¡Comienza!

* * *

—Así que…Déjame ver si entendí…éste animal se ha bebido una poción que lo ha multiplicado y un gato, un simple gato, ha hecho otra réplica especialmente extraña, él solito…—Hungría, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón en frente de Arthur, fruncía el ceño. Se sentía bastante incómoda con tantos rumanos a su alrededor…

—Así es…—Inglaterra bostezó y empezó a cerrar sus ojos. Trataba de mantenerse despierto ¡De verdad trataba! Pero no había dormido en TODA la noche y al final _that bastard_ no le hizo nada.

Rumanía estaba sentado al lado de su amigo inglés cuando éste empezó a quedarse dormido; se fue inclinando poco a poco, hasta terminar reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojirojo, el cual al notarlo posó con ternura una de sus manos sobre los rubios cabellos del británico, acariciándolos con dulzura, pues, aunque quizá no lo pareciera, se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos…-Elizabeta tomó fotos de la escenita, por si preguntan-.

Y hablando de preocupaciones…¡Moldavia! _Rahat_ (Mierda) no lo había visto ¿Qué clase de hermano era? Espera y sí…Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza…¿Y si los había oído? ¡O peor aún! ¿¡Y sí su dulce y adorado _frate_ (hermano) se había despertado a mitad de la noche y había ido, visto y oído las cosas que estaban pasando en la sala anoche!? Ante esos aterradores pensamientos Rumanía palideció y se paró de golpe, dejando caer directamente al suelo la cabeza del de cejas pobladas.

—¡Tendría que darle "la plática"! ¡No quiero darle "la plática"! ¡Al menos no aun! ¡Sigue siendo demasiado joven!—Chilló con horror el del colmillo, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa, buscando a su hermanito que probablemente estaría hecho bolita en algún rincón y…¡No! Debía de ser positivo, había que ser positivo…

—_What the fuck…?_—Arthur se paró con dificultad mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—_Iubirea mea!_ (¡Mi amor!)—Se lanzó sobre él un rumano de atuendo morado que empezó a restregar una de sus mejillas contra la suya—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado? —Tomó sutilmente ambas mejillas del británico con sus manos para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

—_I-I'm fine, y-yeah_—Respondió sonrojándose intensamente y desviando la mirada por el gesto.

El ojirojo suspiró aliviado, y para festejar que su amor estaba con bien, empezó a acercar sus labios a los de éste…

—_Wa-wait! Wait!_—chilló el británico y trató con desesperación de apartar al rumano de sí.

Hungría por supuesto, no se perdía ni el más mínimo detalle y filmaba felizmente todo con su cámara.

Y entonces, cuando al fin podía oler aquel delicado aroma a té, a sólo unos milímetros de poder hacer suyos aquellos finos labios…

Un neko-Rumanía que venía a toda velocidad saltó, apartando al de dentadura filosa y permitiendo que Arthur se librara y corriera a buscar escondite.

—¡MALDITO GATO!—gritó furiosa la castaña quién, solo Zeus sabrá de donde, sacó un sartén dispuesta a cobrar venganza.

—¡Gatito, espera, no huyas!—Iba corriendo detrás de él un rumano de traje verde.

Elizabeta, quizá más por reflejo que con intención se giró hacia el dueño de la voz, propinándole un sartenazo en la cara.

—A-ah~—Y del golpe el pobre se desmayó.

—¡L-lo siento!—se disculpó la húngara, volteando hacia el pobre gato con claras intenciones asesinas.

* * *

—¿Qué tanto observas?—Se quejó Bulgaria, que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, atado y sentado en una silla mientras era observado por un rumano de ojos azules.

—El Bulgaria que yo conozco no se sonroja tan fácil…—Dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, lo tomaba de la barbilla y giraba un poco su cara.

Aquél comentario hizo que el de cabello azabache se ruborizará más.

—Interesante reacción—sonrió un poco el de ojos azules—Quiero investigarte un poco más…—Lo cargó como si de un costal se tratase y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Investigar? ¿¡Qué rayos quieres decir con eso!? ¡Suéltame!—El búlgaro empezó a patalear.

—Eres muy ruidoso—Suspiró Ioan mientras sacaba un par de cosas, entre ellas un cuchillo. Al verlo, Stefan abrió los ojos como platos y palideció.

—¿P-para qué e-es eso?—Y el rumano se dirigió al pasillo—¡O-oye!—Bulgaria se empezó a sujetar de las paredes, pero como estaba demasiado débil, terminó simplemente arañándolas, para al final ser introducido a un cuarto, probablemente el de Rumanía—¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

—¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?—Dijo Noruega, que al llegar se había encontrado con la puerta derribada.

—_Norway!_—Inglaterra salió de su escondite y, a partir de aquí, les pido lean en cámara lenta:

Un rumano de traje negro se arrojó hacia el recién llegado, directo al cuello. Pero debido a que el nórdico esperaba eso, se agachó, evitando el ataque y haciendo que el de ojos rojos fuera cegado por la luz solar, pasándose derecho para empujar a un británico que se dirigía hacia Lukas, terminando ambos en el suelo, unidos por sus labios.

Regresando a la lectura normal:

El de conjunto negro terminó sobre el inglés, besándolo, y cabe decir que para ser un _accidente_ estaba durando mucho…Ambas naciones tenían los ojos ABIERTOS, aunque los colores de sus pieles contrastaban bastante: El intenso rojo de Inglaterra con lo pálido del rumano.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente…fue interrumpido segundos después por unos ronquidos provenientes de un rumano de traje verde que ahora dormía plácidamente en el sillón.

—Ah...ehm…sabes…a té…—Dijo mientras se enderezaba con las mejillas ligeramente rosas, el del sombrerito negro.

El de cejas pobladas no respondió, se quedó en el mismo estado, con los ojos abiertos y más rojo que un tomate. A lo mucho se escuchaba algo como un "A-ah…aah" proveniente de su garganta.

Hungría estaba al borde del llanto. No pudo grabar por haber estado persiguiendo al gato. No pudo captar tan glorioso momento por perseguir a un jodido gato. Al menos tomaría fotos de las expresiones en sus rostros que seguían siendo épicas, pensó con resignación.

Lukas, por su parte, seguía agachado, desde ahí había observado toda la escena. Sin cambiar de expresión se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de las piernas, dirigiéndose sin hacer el menor ruido a la estancia.

—E-e-eso ¡NO ES JUSTO!—Chilló un molesto rumano de traje morado—¡VENGANZA!—gritó mientras que con un ágil movimiento sujetaba de la cadera a un pobre noruego que pasaba sin molestar a nadie.

—_Hva faen…?_ (¿Qué demonios…?)—Se quejó el del broche de cruz. Se volteó hacia su captor dispuesto a propinarle un buen golpe en la cara cuando…

—¡Veamos qué opinas de que YO beba la sangre de tu adorado noruego!

—¿¡QUÉ!?—Dijeron al unísono los dos involucrados. La usualmente serena e inexpresiva cara de Lukas ahora permitía ver pánico ante aquellas palabras.

—O-oye y-yo no tengo nada que ver…¡Suéltame!—Trató de librarse, pero solo consiguió que el ojirojo lo atrajera más hacia sí, sujetándolo ahora con más fuerza y acercando su boca a su cuello—_UNGARN!_ (¡Hungría!) ¡Ayúdame!—Suplicó Noruega. Pero ya sabemos que no lo iba a hacer. Elizabeta estaba maravillada, roja, con su inseparable cámara, grabando con la mejor definición posible, mientras un poco de sangre empezaba a brotar de su nariz.

El de ojos vacíos forcejeaba tratando de zafarse pero, joder, ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan fuerte!? Ya podía sentir su respiración, sus labios, los dientes empezaban sujetar su piel, terminó apretando los ojos, rindiéndose, resignándose…

¡Y nuestro vampiro entra al rescate! Derrapándose y pateando el tobillo de su igual, el cual por el dolor soltó a la prince-digo, al nórdico, que cayó sobre los brazos de su salvador. Rumanía rápidamente lo sujetó y brincó, posicionándose a una buena distancia del enemigo.

Noruega abrió los ojos y se topó con los orbes rojizos del de traje negro, que lo cargaba como a una princesa:

—_T-takk_ (G-gracias)…supongo—murmuró cuando comprendió lo que había pasado. Su rostro volvió a su habitual inexpresividad pero con un tono rosa en las mejillas.

—¿Ahora me permitirás beber tu sangre?—Sonrió ligeramente burlón. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo soltar a _su damisela_.

—No es para tanto—Respondió, mientras se sacudía la ropa y se dirigía a ver a su amigo británico, que seguía en shock.

El de los colmillos chasqueó la lengua, pero aun así sonreía. Y se agachó. Casi recibe otro golpe.

—¡No es justo! _Fute!_ (¡Joder!)—Alguien seguía enojado. Ambos rumanos comenzaron a pelear, véase la clásica nube de polvo con estrellitas de la cual salían múltiples insultos y maldiciones en rumano.

—¡No encuentro a Moldavia!—Regresó el único y muy querido Rumanía, que seguía preocupado por su hermanito—¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasó a Iggy?—Dijo al notar que su amigo noruego estaba hincado y le echaba aire a Arthur con ayuda de su mano.

Cuando se acercó, no pudo evitar que se le saliera una risita al ver la expresión del británico. Risita que no creció por la mirada que le arrojó Lukas:

—Una de tus réplicas lo besó y así ha quedado—Declaró con una clara molestia. Molestia no detectada por el ojirojo que ahora si no pudo contener la risa. Se carcajeó hasta que la misma risa le hizo doblegarse.

—Ahaha~ ya, ya, me calmo, me calmo~—Dijo mientras se secaba unas lagrimillas—Aaw~, mi estómago~...Vale, ya…eh…veamos…—Colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla y miró hacia arriba—¡Los franceses han invadido el mundo!—gritó de repente—….no ha funcionado…ah…¡Estados Unidos ha dejado de comer dulces! Eh…eh…¡La reina ha muerto!—Gritó cerca del inglés—…Vaya…sí que es grave…no reacciona….—dijo pensativo.

—¿Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital…?—Sugirió Noruega.

—No creo que sirva de algo…¡Ya sé!—El del colmillo se acercó al oído del británico y le susurró algo que Lukas no fue capaz de oír.

—_THAT CAN NOT BE POSSIBLE!_ (¡ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!) ¡En ese caso sería y— Inglaterra se incorporó de golpe, aún más rojo. Al ver a su alrededor recordó lo que pasó y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Rumanía, el cual sólo soltó una pequeña queja, pero con una sonrisa el rostro, Arthur había regresado.

—Es un alivio que ya estés devuelta—No lo demostraba, pero Inglaterra conocía lo suficiente a su amigo de ojos vacíos para saber cuándo en verdad estaba tranquilo.

—Eso ha dolido…—Vlad se sobaba su cabeza, cuando recordó algo importante—¡Moldavia!—Se paró de golpe y empezó a buscar nuevamente, esta vez en la cocina.

Las otras dos naciones, extrañadas por su reacción, lo siguieron.

Rumanía buscaba entre los estantes y gabinetes de la cocina, bastante preocupado, tanto que de no haber sido por una seña que le hizo Lukas, probablemente no se hubiera percatado de la nota que estaba en el refrigerador.

Era un papel amarillo, sujeto por dos imanes, uno con forma de murciélago y el otro de dinosaurio. El recado estaba escrita con una letra un poco irregular y chueca, pero entendible y decía:

_"Dragă mai mare frate (Querido hermano mayor):_

_Tengo que salir unos días por asuntos de mi gobierno, ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Voy a estar bien! Norvegia (Noruega) ha traído el gasto de Rybak y lo he dejado en el escritorio, bajo el reloj de arena._

_¡Por cierto! Ya no hay jugo de tomate y me he llevado las últimas galletas de chocolate ¡Hay que comprar más!_

_Creo que eso era todo…_

_Te quiere, Moldova (Moldavia)._

_P.D: ¡No vayas a hacer pociones al azar si no sabes bien el resultado!"_

Al final había una carita feliz del tipo "=D" a la que le agregaron un colmillito.

—Ah~ qué alivio, está bien…—Suspiró feliz Vlad, pero atrás de él Noruega y Arthur tenían una mirada sombría:

—A ti todavía te dice _eldste bror_ (hermano mayor)…—Susurró Noruega.

—A ti todavía te dice fácilmente cuanto te quiere…—Complementó Inglaterra.

Y ambas naciones pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros del rumano:

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas…—dijeron al unisolo, con sonrisas nostálgicas.

—¿Eh?—Vlad ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

—Cuando menos lo esperes se independizará de ti…—dijo Arthur.

—Y ya no te querrá reconocer como su hermano—Mencionó Lukas.

—Pero…técnicamente él ya es independiente…—Dijo el ojirojo, aún sin entenderles.

—Ese es el primer paso—El nórdico suspiró, no comprendía como su amigo podía estar tan tranquilo…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la estancia:

Hungría se había hartado de aquella disputa amorosa. Se acercó a la nube de polvo con estrellitas, metió las manos y separó a ambos rumanos tomándolos del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Suficiente!—Rugió.

El de traje negro estaba despeinado, con rasguños en la cara, el atuendo desalineado, la corbata se le salía y sostenía un sombrerito morado. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

El de atuendo morado estaba en condiciones similares, no traía ni la corbata ni el sombrero y sostenía un cinturón que, Eli dedujo, era del otro rumano. Le dirigió una mirada de infinito desprecio a la húngara e hizo un puchero molesto.

—El empezó—Se defendió el primero.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tú fuiste quien besó a mí Arthur!—Chilló el otro.

—Fue un accidente—Desvió la mirada.

—¡Duró demasiado para ser un accidente!—Un poco más y probablemente saca un cronómetro. Su acusación hizo que el de traje negro bajara la mirada y que sus mejillas se pintaran de rosa.

Hungría observaba la discusión. Por alguna razón esto le resultaba muy cómico.

El de traje morado tomo el cinturón, lo estiró y le dio en el trasero al de abrigo negro, usando la prenda como si fuera un látigo.

En respuesta, el otro le arrojó el sombrerito a la cara, maldiciendo en voz baja el no tener algo más duro como arma y sobándose la zona afectada.

—¡Les dije que pararan!—Volvió a intervenir la castaña—¿Por qué no hacen las pases?

Ambos rumanos se miraron unos segundos. El de morado sacó su lengua y el otro rodó los ojos.

—Háganlo—Ordenó Hungría. La voz que uso y la mirada que les dirigió hicieron temblar a ambas naciones que se dieron la mano en señal de paz, aunque en realidad no estaban prometiendo nada…

—¡AYUDA!—Un grito proveniente del pasillo hizo que la castaña soltara a ambos rumanos y los tres fueran a ver lo que pasaba.

Apenas llegaron se quedaron pasmados. Bulgaria estaba atado de las muñecas y de los tobillos, venía arrastrándose como podía, con el pantalón medio abajo, dejando ver buena parte de su (gran) trasero. Arthur, Vlad y Lukas no tardaron en llegar, quedándose en el mismo estado que los primeros.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos les pasa!? ¡Alguien que me ayude!—Gritó Stefan entre molesto y asustado.

Arthur se acercó a desatar a la nación, tratando de no ver su trasero, sonrojándose. En eso llegó el responsable del estado del búlgaro, Ioan:

—En verdad, eres muy escandaloso—Suspiró molesto mientras lo tomaba de la parte inferior de la chaqueta, para arrastrarlo nuevamente a la habitación. Pero entonces se giró y vio a Arthur, que estaba con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado—…¿Sabes? Cambié de parecer—Soltó la chaqueta—Tengo a un nuevo conejito que investigar…—Dijo mirando fijamente y sonriendo un poquito, acercándose con intenciones desconocidas a la nación de cejas pobladas.

_Continuará…quizá…_

* * *

Revisando el capítulo me di cuenta de que…hoy fue el día de golpear a Rumanía…(?)

Capítulo largo para compensar que no he actualizado últimamente~

¡Millones de gracias a todos los que marcan Follow~! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

¡Y más gracias a los que me dejan reviews~! ¡Me alegra saber lo que piensan del fic~!

**Querida Doncella de Slytherin**~ *Rueda* afsdfa Me has alegrado mucho, hacía tiempo que no recibía un review *Rueda más* ¡Y por supuesto que cumpliré ese pedido! *Se empieza a reír paranoicamente* *Se ahoga y se cae de la silla* cofcof ¡Procuraré que sean los tres! ¡Espero que te guste!

**Querido bastionkirkland**~ ¿En serio? *Ojitos iluminados* Grazie mille~! Ya veo…*Asiente, asiente, mientras toma nota en un cuadernito (?)* ¡Muy bien! Afsdasfa ¡Por supuesto! Solo que tendré que investigar un poco más sobre Eslovaquia, así que quizá tarde un poquito ¡Pero me aseguraré de tenerlo lo más pronto posible!

¡Aún pueden enviar sus pedidos! ¡No sean tímidos! ¡No muerdo! …Vale si lo hago…pero, ¡No puedo hacerles daño a través de una computadora! (?) Y como dice el dicho, al que no habla, Thor no lo escucha (?).

Llego tarde para navidad pero ¡Espero que se lo hayan pasado muy bien! ¡Qué Finlandia les haya dejado muchos regalos!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
